<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is normal in the land of dragons. by Robotdragonshifter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018141">What is normal in the land of dragons.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotdragonshifter/pseuds/Robotdragonshifter'>Robotdragonshifter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Flight Rising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cults, Future murder, slowburn, we in for a ride bois, your job in this isnnnntt actually myyy job... shhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotdragonshifter/pseuds/Robotdragonshifter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal day, normal job, normal life. That describes you perfectly. Until you wake up in a magically place you've never heard of before. dragons really exist? how do you get back home? if you want to see the dragons in this story then hop over to my flight rising account! they're under the story dragons tab! https://www1.flightrising.com/lair/281192</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normal day, normal job, normal life. That described you perfectly, you thought as you pumped caramel syrup into a cup of ice. It wasn’t a hard job, making people’s coffees but it was a very fast paced one.</p><p> “God, why do customers have to be so picky” Nola remarked as she slaved over the sandwich station. You dread the sandwich station, ungodly muggy in that part of the shop. Not only that it's hard to understand let alone do fast. </p><p>	“You’re telling me, I have seven drinks waiting to be made and I’m going as fast as I can… but more keep coming faster than I can make them!” You just want your shift to be over or at least for the line to die down so you could start your chores… so much to do so little time left. Large ice cup, fill it with ice, 4 pumps of hazelnut, cream and sugar then coffee. One by one you make each cup as the orders go by.</p><p> “Will this shift ever end… Finally it’s starting to slow down.. Want some coffee with your cream??” you mumble as you finish the last coffee. Grabbing a rag and dipping it into some sanitizer you start to clean your station.  Slowly but surely the time for you to clock out came, and boy were you excited for it. You got in your car and ripped off your gloves, hat and apron and turned on the AC. Coffee station may be cooler but doesn’t mean you weren’t sweating in places you didn't even know you could sweat. “I get to go home...Finally…” You looked behind you, put the car in reverse, pulled out of the parking spot and drove home.</p><p>	When you got there you parked your car and walked into your house. Keys and such in your frog ceramic bowl, shoes off then walked into your room. It was time. to. relax. You sat at your desk, opened up your laptop and put on your headset. You hopped onto steam, opened up your discord chat and got into a call as you hopped into a game with your friend. “Lets go get some big monsters.”</p><p> </p><p>It was past midnight when you heard it. You quickly paused the game and took off your headset. “What the…” you mumbled as you looked around, trying to see if it was the game or… you didn’t even want to think there was something near your house.  “Hey, you ok (y/n)? You went quiet?" you faintly heard from your headset.</p><p>	You heard shuffling. Footsteps, FUCKING footsteps!!! You jump up and grab your headset. “Please.. Call someone!” you whispered in panic into the mic. Silence. You looked at the wifi signal on your laptop. They disconnected your signal. You quickly patted yourself down and looked around for your phone. “Where! Where is it!” you swore you visibly paled when you realized you left it with your keys. You had to leave the room to get to it. Right where the footsteps were originating from! But you had to… Trying to be as stealthy as you could, you walked over to the door. It wasn’t closed.</p><p>	The sound of broken glass could be heard behind you. You scream as you turn around to face the person invading your home. You back up a bit as you watch the person enter from your destroyed windowsill. Suddenly you feel something smash against the back of your head hard. Pain, you couldn’t move, you were barely aware let alone awake. You were in and out of consciousness.</p><p>	You barely see much. Them picking you up,in the car, a doorway with a purple glow. The sensation of being thrown in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what is this land? Dragons EXIST??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dragons exist apparently?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain, all you felt was pain in your head. You slowly sit up, rubbing your head with a groan. When you opened your eyes and froze. </p><p>	It was eternally dusk land, illuminated by different sorts of bioluminescent fungi, some clinging onto some creatures. </p><p>	“Where… Where the hell AM I?!” you shout in a panic, shooting up and pacing back and forth. “What did I do to deserve this?? I was just enjoying some fun videogames with a friend then I got fucking kidnapped and now!. I don’t know where i am..” you rant as you look around. Where do you go now..</p><p>	You finally decide to get a better look at the land around you. There is no way this place is natural.. There’s vines with SPIKES coming out of them, table sized mushrooms that glow!.. You were in the center of these mushrooms in the formation of a spiral, what a weird spot to be.. Walking out of the spiral, you start walking in a random direction. It’s so strange here.. Even the animals here are strange. Wait was that a 2 headed skink.. What is this place?</p><p>	After about an hour you sight and sit on one of the mushrooms near you, surprisingly it handles your weight pretty well. “This is totally fun, being lost in what seems like Purgatory!” suddenly the mushroom underneath you starts moving. Frightened by this you jump off and stare at it. IT HAS A FACE?! What is wrong with this place!!! You start wandering again, wondering what unholy power decided you deserved this fate. The sounds of this nightmarish land giving you the creeps the farther you go. </p><p>	You swear you were going crazy when you saw it, Dragons are just myth right? Did you get teleported to some kind of dimension where they exist, this is impossible, it has to be!<br/>
Before you just on the other side of a river was this MASSIVE black and red dragon with spikes all over its body. Did it have a skeleton painted to it’s body or was that part of it.. It seemed to have just caught a fish in the river and was eating it. If it’s eating that… It probably wouldn’t mind taking a bite out of you..  Quickly you try to step out of the way and hide when..</p><p>	CRACK</p><p>	Course! You had to step on a stick! You look up at that dragon and IT’S STARING AT YOU!!, it quickly finishes off the food it was eating and starts bounding for you!</p><p>“Fuck FUCK!” you screamed as you started running into a dense thicket of trees, the Ridgebacked dragon hauling after you. ‘Quick think, where can I hide??’ you thought to yourself as you darted between the trees trying to lose the beast behind you. Adrenaline was pumping through your whole body, you couldn’t even feel your legs screaming in pain from running and walking nonstop. All you knew right now was you needed to get away. Suddenly you decided to turn right and run that way to try to get it off your tail. </p><p>	There! A hole in the roots of a tree, not wasting any time you practically throw yourself into the spot to try and hide, hoping that it won’t. It shouldn't be able to right? the dragon looked to be about 25-30 feet long AT LEAST! You could hear it’s footsteps nearby searching for you. It was closer than you hoped.. It snuffled and growled something in an unknown language before a strange mist came from just outside your hiding hole. </p><p>	It slashed the very tree you were hiding under down and ripped you out of the hole. It smirked, as if proud of itself. You flailed in it’s grasp, but it just squeezed you slightly harder. You were caught. There was nothing you could do. Tears welled up in your eyes, this was it. You were going to die, you just knew it. The obsidian scaled beast, didn’t pay much matter as it stretched it’s massive wings and took to the skies. Where was it taking you.</p><p>	After some time you gave up fighting and crying. It wasn’t going to do anything besides possibly annoy the dragon that had you in it’s grasp. You started to look at the ground beneath you. The land started to change, you past the place you woke up, are you kidding me, you were so close to getting out of the place you were if you’d just gone the other way. </p><p>	Speaking of the land change, it was such a distinct change, not like home. A completely different biome. It was so bright it hurt your eyes. You could clearly see an ocean on the other side of you. “Where was this place?” you constantly thought. After while the ridgebacked dragon landed in a desolate looking land and went inside a cave, heading deeper and deeper until what you could clearly see as a main chamber. It approached this lime green and bright pink dragon that kind of reminded you of a feathered raptor from jurassic park and this completely white metallic dragon with stones that looked like opal ingrained in its scales. They were wearing clothes.. Huh. was this one a nudist or something then??</p><p>	The red and obsidian dragon placed you on the ground before the two then put its hand could you call it that? Next to you as if daring you to move. It spoke to the the other two in that same language you heard it speak before. The all white dragon wearing what you could only assume was some sort of witch or whatever armor took a closer look at you while the one that reminded you of some sort of radiation version of a poison dart frog raptor. </p><p>	It spoke to you with a tilted head. You only coward in fear before the much taller beings. The raptor looking one looked to you then said something to the white dragon, to which it seemed to agree. HANDS shot out of the very ARMOR itself to hand a scroll to it’s wearer. Out of fear you closed your eyes in fear of the worst.</p><p>“Can you understand me now little ape?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>